Corrupted Princess: Dark Orihime
by SabrinaRequiel
Summary: This is a fan fiction I wrote after my boyfriend had asked me if I had ever considered writing a fan fiction since we usually only wrote/roleplayed with our OCs (Original Characters). Obviously I don't own Bleach or the characters however the storyline which is based on and modified from the actual storyline is my own work. Please rate, comment, and enjoy! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Fall from Grace

The sky was dark with overcasting clouds that threatened to spill their contents onto the streets below as Orihime made her way to Ichigo's house. Her heart was racing along with her thoughts the closer she came to seeing Ichigo. He had risked his very soul to save her and she had nearly caused his defeat by aiding the enemy and still he had forgiven her with a smile. The war was over, Aizen was defeated and Ichigo suffered greatly from his injuries. It had been her fault Aizen's forces had remained so strong, had she not healed them they may not have caused so much destruction. It had been very foolish of her to not see through Aizen's plan and because of her lack of faith in Ichigo and her friends she had put them all in danger.

Upon arriving outside Ichigo's home she could see Rukia and Ichigo arguing over Ichigo's current condition. It seemed he wanted to go and continue to train without fully recovering and had refused to trouble her to come and heal him. As Orihime heard Rukia getting further angered by Ichigo's stubbornness, she decided it would be best to wait for things to settle down. As she sat waiting calmly with her umbrella in hand prepared for the possible rainstorm that loomed overhead threatening to begin at any moment, she let her thoughts wander. How could she have been so lacking in faith in Ichigo? He had never let her down before and now because of her actions he had been rushed into a battle where she had freely used her powers to restore his enemies to their full strength. This is why it had taken some time for her to muster the courage to come see him. Her fear and guilt despite his forgiving nature she still blamed herself for what had happened. Finally she had mustered the courage to come and confess her true feelings to Ichigo and she knew he felt the same, why else could he forgive her of something so unspeakable. Ichigo always cared for her and treated her with respect and he never showed interest in any other women. The only other woman even close to him was Rukia and they had both made it clear she and Ichigo are more like siblings than anything else.

The sudden silence jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up at the window and found to her horror Ichigo and Rukia, lips joined and falling towards Ichigo's bed. They had lied, they were lovers and they had played her for a fool this entire time! Her eyes filled with tears that overflowed stinging her cheeks. All the times Rukia had sworn to her there was nothing between them, Ichigo himself telling her Rukia was just a friend, and finally Ichigo risking his life and hers to save Rukia came into her mind. He hadn't come to save her from Aizen, but he came to save her to heal Rukia! The only one he really cared about was Rukia and this entire time leading her on had only been to keep her around to help him protect Rukia. She let out an enraged scream and wished with her whole heart to reject time, space, and even reality itself. Her powers obliged her and when her eyes next opened she stood in the deserted palace of Aizen.

Her eyes still moist from tears blinked several times to focus on her surroundings, she knew this place, it was Aizen's chamber and there before her shimmering and dark was the Hogyoku. It was different somehow, it was darker and this time it called to her very soul. This was not the same Hogyoku, the other had no real dark or light, it just simply was. This one however, it glowed with a deep darkness that resonated with the emotions Orihime had kept hidden for so long, it resonated with her own desires and darkness she had denied for so long. Vengeance, hatred, betrayal, lust, and envy filled her mind despite how hard she tried to deny them. Somehow this Hogyoku seemed to have all the answers and if she could just take hold of it perhaps she could figure out what was going on. As she grasped it she found herself wrapped in a vortex of energy, the dark Hogyoku merged itself into her body and a sharp pain came from her chest. When the smoke cleared a very different woman now stood, her hair, a darkened red and her eyes, the shade of a deep dark amber, she smirked at her own reflection against the polished palace walls.

Her physical features were not the only thing to change. Her clothes resembled her former Arrancar outfit with some major exceptions. A great deal of cloth was lacking much like the modesty she once had. A strapless mini dress mainly white with the black incurve similar to the Arrancar outfit she had once donned for Aizen. A matching curve was mimicked around her breasts, this time without black material so to expose cleavage. She smirked and looked at the mark above where her heart once beat in her chest, now there was a seal in the form of the Hogyoku. There was no longer a heart beating within her chest, she gave up her humanity to the Hogyoku and it replaced the heart in her chest taking away her emotions and leaving only dark desires. She took the Shun Shun Rikka from her hair and changed them into a pair of gloves and her umbrella into a sleeveless white trenchcoat with a black lining. With another look into her reflection she smirked her approval to herself and then her eyes flashed red and two dark masses appeared behind her slowly rising to their feet.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were dazed and unaware of how they suddenly found themselves in the palace once more and were further confused by the woman standing with her back to them though only Grimmjow voiced his confusion. "HEY WHAT THE HELL GIVES?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LADY!" Ulquiorra was quick to motion at him to be silent as he spoke softly addressing their summoner, "Orihime Inoue, why have you brought us here?" Grimmjow was stunned as the scent hit him and it was indeed Orihime, the once sweet and delicate young girl he had met before and had healed his arm, but her scent was different, dangerous. "O..Ori...hime?" She spun to meet his gaze and he was floored by the difference in her appearance, she was obviously no longer the human he once knew. "More or less, though I do not think that name suits me much any more... hmm what shall I call myself?" Her voice was like a siren song but sent chills down his spine as if it were a banshee death cry. "Hmm, I know, I shall call myself Shita... after Hason Shita ōjo, The Corrupted Princess. I do think it suits my new self much better, don't you Ulqy-Kun?" She smirked and glanced his way and he kneeled before her, "Yes it does Lady Shita, please, might I know your reason for bringing us to your service?" Grimmjow knew if Ulquiorra was on his knees to her that she was no joke and he did the same. "How may we serve you Lady Shita?" he said in a low growl like tone and bowed his head. She smirked with delight and replied in a delighted manner, "Simple Grimmy-poo," she paused and looked to Ulquiorra, "and Ulqy-Kun, I want you to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, and I want it to be a death filled with suffering and torment."

Both looked at one another and then back to her, Ulqy as stone faced as ever and Grimmy with a huge sadistic grin painted across his face as they replied in unison, "As you wish, Lady Shita."


	2. Chapter 2: Kon dun Goofed!

Rukia was angry, Ichigo was refusing to listen to reason and rest before continuing his training with Urahara and the remaining Vizards. "At least wait until we can ask Orihime to come and heal your retarded ass! Do you want to leave yourself completely vulnerable in the event Aizen's forces are not fully destroyed? What if we missed some of them?" Ichigo continued to argue with Rukia hell bent on making sure everyone was safe, "For fuck sake Rukia, if any of Aizen's forces remain we have to move! And as for Orihime, I don't want her bothered over a few cuts and scrapes! She used a great deal of energy keeping us all alive and I don't want to trouble her damn it!" His words were slightly strained as he tried to hide his weakened state from her. The last thing he wanted was to chance Orihime being placed in danger once again. If there was even the slightest chance that any of the Arrancars remained then it was too risky to bring Orihime out into the open. That was why he had been certain to have the strongest seals placed at her home to keep her hidden.

The arguing between Ichigo and Rukia was disturbing Kon as he tried his best to sleep and ignore them. They had been at it for nearly an hour and he was getting grouchy from lack of sleep. He loved Rukia very much but she had such a mouth, and so what if Ichigo wanted to go and patrol. Big deal, Ichigo was strong enough to handle himself and everything was quiet. If the idiot got himself killed it meant a permanent body for him, was an all around win as far as he was concerned.

This was getting ridiculous, it was nothing but the same arguments and there was no way they were mature enough to stop this crap on their own. It was amazing how childish they were sometimes, honestly Kon was beginning to prefer the younger sisters to this crap. Of course those younger sisters would be a pain in the butt sometimes too. Finally he had enough and decided to bust open the cabinet door and give them a piece of his mind. Unfortunately his plan backfired as he went to bust open the closet he tripped and fell against it tumbling out and bumping into Rukia with force. The shock caused her to loose her balance and stumble forward right into Ichigo and her lips hit his. This caused her to freeze in shock and throw Ichigo of balance falling back with Rukia landing on top of him. Kon's eye twitched as he saw Rukia and Ichigo kissing, at first he was thankful for the silence but this was too much for him to bear. Ichigo was also in shock, to much to prevent himself from falling backwards and taking Rukia with him.

Rukia pulled back sputtering and coughing as Kon began a rant about Ichigo's filthy lips touching his beloved Rukia. "ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL, KEEP YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY RUKIA!" he was mid rant as Ichigo heard a scream sounding like Orihime coming from outside. In a panic he threw Rukia off of himself and she landed on kon silencing his gripes. Ichigo rushed to leap out the window just in time to see a glimpse of Orihime vanishing in a flash of light. Ichigo yelled to the window where a still disoriented Rukia had managed to climb out of. "Rukia! Call urahara now! Something has happened to Orihime!" Not waiting for a reply Ichigo dashed through the streets to check Orihime's home in hope what he had seen was his mind playing tricks. The traces of her spiritual pressure however were still able to be traced from her home to his, it had been her but where had she gone.

Rukia was just finishing updating Urahara and Yoruichi when Ichigo came barging through the door, "I need to find Orihime! She has vanished, is there any sign of Aizen or his goons?" Ichigo could barely speak from being out of breath and weakened from still remaining injuries. Rukia tried to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder and he slapped it away, "DAMN IT! WHY DID SHE COME TO MY HOUSE!" She was already flustered thinking about earlier, now she wanted to punch him for being rude but she could understand his not being able to think clearly. Not only was Orihime their friend but with her healing abilities it would give an advantage to the enemies if she were to be used again. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a fist breaking the table, which took little effort as his temper flared. "You were suppose to make sure she was safe Rukia! Not be chastising me! The reason I didn't want her to come to heal me was incase Aizen or his goons still had plans for her!" Rukia again tried to put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke softly, "I don't know why she ca..." She is silenced mid sentence as Ichigo knocks her hand away again. "You promised me Rukia! You said you would go check on her and instead you were chastising me for wanting to make sure all of Aizen's forces were destroyed!"

Urahara nods to Yoruichi and she leads Rukia into the next room, "Don't take it personally Rukia, he went to hell and back to save Orihime and now she has vanished. What happened? Was there any sign of hollows or Arrancars? You said you sensed her Shun Shun Rikka before she vanished. And her a scream?" Rukia nodded softly and proceeded to lay out the events and Yoruichi gasped. "So, there is a good chance she saw the kiss and just ran off? We will try and calm Ichigo down. You go and report, see if the society can spare a few members to look for her." Rukia nods softly knowing she can't really blame Ichigo for his reaction. After all if it turns out it was because of what Orihime had seen then it was partially her fault. Orihime is their friend and she knew all too well of Orihime's feelings. "I will find her and I will keep her safe, please when Ichigo calms down give him my apology and my word that I will find her." With that she vanishes to recruit a search party.

Ichigo is finally beginning to calm down when Yoruichi walks back into the room and whispers in urahara's ear. "Aha... well that would make sense, but the Shun Shun Rikka... hmm it could be possible she rejected being there and got herself transported to the Society or something. We will keep an eye and an ear out Ichigo. In the meantime just try and remain calm. I am sure she is fine." Urahara smiled softly and handed Ichigo some chai tea, "Drink this and calm down, Rukia has gone to the Society to recruit some help locating her. I am sure things will be fine." Ichigo nods softly and sips his tea, "Yoruichi, please make sure Rukia knows I'm sorry for my reaction." Yoruichi grins and laughs slightly, "Funny, she said to give you her apology for not being certain Orihime was safe before coming to yell at you. She also said to give you her word she will find Orihime."

A sharp and sudden pain startles Ichigo and is followed by a chill so deep it carves into his bones. Urahara notices and grasps Ichigo by the arm, "Ichigo! Are you alright?" Ichigo replies short of breath, "I feel like someone just walked across my grave..." he paused looking into Urahara's eyes, "and I think they enjoyed it."


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

_**~ Hey everyone, Just wanted to say thanks for the views and hope I get some reviews coming in to go with them! let me know if you like it X), now onto chapter 3, enjoy, comment and favorite if ya like it! ~**_

Urahara made another cup of tea for Ichigo, this one a combination of lavender, chamomile, and poppies. Just to be certain it would calm his troubled friend Urahara took it upon himself to use several very powerful sedatives in the drink as well. He had then brewed in some mint to hide the unusual flavour of the sedatives. Yoruichi knew from the smell, her skilled nose could detect the additives and looked at her old friend before motioning him aside. "Are you sure it is wise to drug him, Kisuke. What if trouble arises, I don't want to be dragging him around." She had a bad feeling about this entire thing and try as she might she could not shake that feeling. "I am sure it will be fine Yoruichi. After all, Aizen hasn't shown any signs of surviving the battle." She wanted so badly to trust Urahara but something plagued the back of her mind and an eerie feeling came over the shop.

Ichigo barely had time to feel the effects of the tea before he was snoring like a baby and is carried into a back room by Tesai Tsukabishi, a large man and employee of Urahara's Shop. Ururu Tsumugiya, a young girl working for the shop clears the table while the other employee, Jinta Hanakari grumbles about Ichigo not being able to hold his booze. He is hit in the back of the head by Urahara for whining about doing his work. "Don't be a brat, you know damn well anyone could drink you under the table and besides that was my special 'Lights Out' tea." Jinta scoffed and hurried off to try and get Ururu to do his chores for him, one of his favourite things to do.

Meanwhile waiting for the dead of night to make their appearance Grimmjow and Ulquiorra take in their surroundings. The last thing they expected after Aizen's defeat was to find themselves serving Orihime Inoue. She knew the best time to strike would be the dead of night, she would sense the spiritual pressure of her victims and seek them out. Some time had passed in the company of their new master and Ulquiorra had been patiently surveying their current targets. Grimmjow did not care the reason to hunt Ichigo, he hated him with the very fiber of his being and it did not matter who gave the orders as long as they provided the means to Ichigo's end. Ulquiorra spoke softly and directly to his new master, "Rukia Kuchiki has gone to the Soul Society, she will not be an easy target until she returns to the human world. Ichigo Kurosaki however is held up in a small shop in Karakura Town." Shita was pleased to hear the report from her new found servant, his gifts were proving useful already as was the seething hatred she already felt welling inside her other servant. They both wanted Ichigo dead and that was good, it meant there would be no qualms about ending his miserable existence.

The time had come to make their enemies squirm a little before the torture began. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow led the way through the portal which opened to a desolate street not far from Urahara's Shop. Shita using her barrier abilities shielded their presence at first, allowing the two of them to get practically on top of the little store before removing the barrier from them while keeping herself hidden. Yoruichi and Urahara felt the pressure right away and were outside immediately armed and ready. Shita was enjoying the look on their faces as they stood before Grimmy and Ulqy, their total shock was priceless and brought a smile to her darkened lips.

Urahara and Yoruichi dash forward planning to connect at the same time, Yoru using her Shunko as Urahara calls out, "Nake, Benihime" unleashing a crimson arc of energy ahead of her before joining her attack with his blade. However the energy hits an unknown force and dissipates before reaching Ulqy and Grim. The physical attacks launched by Urahara and Yoru also hit this barrier of a similar crimson energy to that of Benihime's attack. "What the hell?" Urahara barely mutters before they are both thrown back leaving Ulqy and Grim unharmed. Urahara gathers his balance but Yoru finds herself thrown through the building wall and landing in the room with Ichigo. She scrambles back to Urahara not noticing the now awakened Ichigo making his way through the rubble. As both Ichigo and Yoru make their way to the opening in the wall they notice a figure appearing from the mist and dust forming from the attacks. At first it is hard to make out but upon stepping into the light a breeze catches the crimson hair and it blows across her porcelain skin and frames her dark amber eyes. "Well, it seems you have a problem" She says with a smirk and Ichigo's blood runs cold... her voice is like Orihime's. She smiles sweetly and it turns to a wicked grin as she looks at Urahara and Yoruichi, "Hello old friends... I have missed you..." she pauses before her tone turns sinister, "I assure you it won't happen again."

The scent of this woman reaches Yoru and she turns to Urahara just in time to see Ichigo run past them diving for their new found enemy. As his hand extends and he cries out to her Yoru's suspicions are confirmed and Urahara's as well. He had thought it was Orihime but had not been certain and deep down wished it was not. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo cries out to her only to be thrown back by a jab to the gut from Grimmjow and further pushed back by Ulquiorra. Grimm smirks devilishly, "Now now, you mustn't touch what isn't yours kid!" Ichigo tries to grab for Orihime again, "Orihime I'll save you!" he shouts in vein as Ulquiorra sends him flying back, "You will not lay hand to Lady Shita" he says in a cold calm voice.

Urahara nods to Yoru and sends another wave of energy from his Zanpacto at them "Nake, Benihime!" upon doing so Yoru grabs Ichigo and they make a mad dash through the portable Senkaimon he created and appear in the outskirts of the Soul Society with Ichigo still protesting being dragged like a sack of manure. Urahara is greeted with mixed feelings and taken to Rukia upon request under strict guard. "You would think for all my help I could get at least a welcome party instead of armed guards." Yoru chuckles slightly and drops Ichigo to walk for himself with the threat to shut up and keep going or she would pound him again.

Shita is annoyed by the lack of capturing them and knowing they will run to the Soul Society so she decides she should gather some help of her own. Ulquiorra bows low and speaks softly, "Forgive me Lady Shita, they have gotten away in our haste." She chuckles softly and waves a hand dismissing his concerns as Grimmjow grumbles in anger wanting to have killed Ichigo quickly. "Now now Grimmy-poo, don't be upset, this guarantees that the traitorous little bitch Rukia will come looking for me and I want her to die first anyway." she chuckles at the thoughts of torture crossing her mind and then her aura flickers darker, "Besides boys, since they want to round up some help why don't we do the same... let's see who we can dig up who wants to see some dead Soul Reapers shall we?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nod in unison and follow their mistress as she searches for souls filled with hate, despair, and most importantly vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows of the Past

_**(AN: Ok so I am still thinking about what all allies the Darker Orihime would find useful, the first ones are more for her personal entertainment and an old grudge she at one time was too "nice" to repay. And just a reminder I don't own bleach or the characters its just my crazy mind using new plot twists and bleh bla bla bla now comment and tell me what ya think!)**_

Ulquiorra kept a close watch as his new master began using her powers and before her the first of her chosen allies was brought forth through time and space. Shita had bent time and space to her will, a somewhat draining task but she knew she could not show how taxing it was on her body as she opened her eyes smiling confidently she saw both Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia standing before her. She vividly remembered their torment of her when she was in the care of Aizen and chose them for the purpose of repaying the favor.

Loly blinked a few times after having been consumed in a flash of light and found herself standing in familiar surroundings and began to quiver in fear upon laying eyes on Grimmjow. Menoly was slightly slower to recover taking in her surroundings she was less concerned with Grimmjow and more concerned with the crimson haired woman grinning wickedly at them. She was somehow familiar but Menoly could not place where she knew her from until she spoke. "My what a nice room we have here, someone must really like me to have left me an entire palace to do with as I wish, then again isn't it only fitting a 'Princess' have a castle?" The words brought Loly's attention on the crimson haired woman as well, though she looked different they knew it was her, Orihime, and they were in big trouble. "Hello girls, remember that pathetic little human girl you tormented and tried to kill?" Shita grinned wickedly, "Well I have some good news for you, she is dead, however her spirit lives on and has a taste for vengeance." Loly attempts to run but with a flick of her wrist Shita sends out a blade made of energy and it slices her leg. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she smiled as she looked over at Menoly who was preparing to attack, "Don't be as stupid a bitch as your little friend. I did not bring your ass here simply as target practice. I just decided to have a little fun with my former tormentors before getting down to business." Menoly lowered her hand and dispersed her Cero as Loly limped to her side and they kneeled before her. "That's a little more like it my pets, now how would you like to become more powerful and a great deal more useful than you were to Aizen?" The girls nodded in agreement and awaited her commands.

Rukia was sneaking through the rubble of Urahara's Shop trying to find the gate he had to Hueco Mundo when Renji came up behind her and startled her. "DAMN IT RENJI!" He chuckled softly and held out his hand to her, "Hey, he keeps it back here. Sorry about scaring you Rukia." She started to object but knew it was pointless, Renji had always been there for her and no way would he let her go it alone. They passed through the gate much easier this time because Urahara had made the process simpler due to his research in portable gateways. They arrived safely and found a nearly abandoned palace but still they could sense spiritual pressure coming from deep within.

While Rukia and Renji made their way through Hueco Mundo Ichigo was standing before the Gotei 13 asking for their help to rescue Orihime. However things were not going quite as he had planned they would when he came to ask for help. Urahara and Yoruichi tried to support him and ease the fears of the Captains but it was of little use. Ichigo's temper began to get the best of him and it went from asking to demanding, "DAMN IT SHE NEEDS OUR HELP! How can you just let her be kidnapped and used like that? I am telling you we need to save her!" Yamamoto slammed his Zanpakuto on the ground and demanded attention, "How do we know she is not in league with Aizen? Maybe she was once your friend but she is no longer! What if Aizen lives and the one destroyed was another of his illusions? They could be building strength at this very moment with Inoue healing their wounded." Toshiro speaks up in Orihime's defense, "Captain, Orihime is not that type of person, perhaps she is under his manipulation. She would never willingly help him. She is a good person and has been a great ally to us. I request to take a team to do recon on the situation before we make any decisions in haste." The old man was silent a moment and then nodded. "Alright, gather together a strong force to accompany you, split the strength between those who will remain and those who will go. Those of you who know Orihime Inoue the best will go with Captain Hitsugaya." After Ichigo left however Captain Yamamoto added, "Make no mistake, if she is aiding the enemy she is to be killed." Urahara and Yoruichi knew why they had waited for Ichigo to leave to add this and knew better than to tell him about it.

Shita was enjoying the pain inflicted on her new pets, though she had told them it was necessary in order for them to obtain the powers she had prepared for them it actually was not. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched the joy in her eyes as Loly especially writhed in pain and agony, her screams outmatching that of her friend Menoly tenfold. Their dark mistress seemed to almost get off on the pain of others, she was a very different person than her human self. Shita walks over to her new servants and smirks picking up Loly by the chin and smirking in her face, "Awe does that hurt? Toughen up you little bitch!" she says with hatred before smacking her with force across her face and turning to Menoly. "Now what about you? Are you an angry little whore because I smacked your cunt buddy? Get over it bitch, the two of you are here to serve me and that shit is bound to happen!" Shita laughs loudly as she walks back and takes her place on her throne before another wave of energy consumes the girls and evolves them into much higher ranks than their original selves. "Welcome to the family dearies, you are now around the rank eleven or twelve range." She had found a way to reject the normal flow of time and had basically condensed hundreds of years of training and enhancing into minutes, allowing her to empower anyone she chose to surpass previous limits. Though the lower ranked Espadas were perfect test subjects she would not dare to increase Grimmjow or Ulquiorra this way. She wanted allies she could control and they would become too powerful for her should she grant them the gift she has bestowed upon Loly and Menoly.

Shita can sense the arrival of Rukia and Renji and smirks wickedly using her barrier to hold them in a time loop until her plans are ready to be set in motion. She is eager to see how her first test subjects have evolved when exposed to her new technique but she knows there is one more person that must arrive before everything can be set into motion. There is no way Ichigo would not come looking for his beloved Rukia, it was simply a matter of time enough for him to realize she had come after poor little Orihime.


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror Mirror

**AN: Hey everyone, Sorry this Chapter has taken so long to get done. Had some family stuff come up and so I did not have a chance to get started on it for a while. Might be a lil while between chapters because real life has decided to throw my fiance's family a curveball and its rattled all of us up. Not going into details but its pretty major and well I am having a hard time writing because my mind is elsewhere. I will get out updates ASAP but please be patient. If you have any ideas, tips, suggestions, or just wanna tell me what ya think of the new format I am using drop me a line via Inbox or comment. Now on to the show!**

**Chapter 5: Mirror, Mirror**

Ichigo was gearing up to go searching the sands of Hueco Mundo for Orihime when Urahara and Yoruichi came up to him placing a hand respectively on each shoulder. He was in no mood for what they were about to tell him but that was not going to stop them. Yoru was the first to speak up and spoke frankly to him.

"Ichigo," She said thumbing her nose, "You need to think this through and prepare yourself."

Urahara added in a relaxed manner, "We know you don't want to hear this, but there is a chance Orihime might not be the same anymore."

Before Urahara could explain himself better Ichigo shrugged them off and leaped away not looking back. He had no intention of waiting for the captains or anyone else. He had seen something in the eyes of his friends he did not like and a fear arose in him. They knew something he did not and it could be a danger to Orihime. He knew what she had seen but there was no way someone so pure and innocent could ever be tainted. She just was not the kind of person to become jealous or angry at anyone. It wasn't like he had told her he loved her and then she had seen Rukia kissing him. If he only had the chance to explain to her what had really happened she would come to her senses. Even if someone had used that moment to corrupt her there was still hope. Though she probably won't listen to Rukia she would surely listen to him, especially when he told her the only one he had such feelings for was her.

Shita was giggling with glee as she pet Grimmjow who sat on the left of her throne with Ulquiorra leaning against the right observing in silence. Loly was now trying her newly empowered Resurreccion on several very confused Hollows who had been brought in for target practice. Loly looks at her master and smirks wickedly before releasing her power and turning to the Hollows.

"Dokuse Escolopendra" She glared with blood thirst in her eyes as she called out. She was darkened by the power of Shita.

Her body erupted in a darkened magenta energy compared to her former pink and her body changed as she merged with her Zanpakuto. Her back erupts with spiked tendrils similar to before but instead of her hands changing into tendrils as well she notices a strange mark on each palm. As Loly holds her hands out the tendrils emerge from her palms thinner and quicker as well as capable of shooting her venom that once only dripped from limbs. She laughed delighted and the thought crossed her mind to use this power against Orihime but upon locking eyes with the former human she shivered. This Orihime was not to be trifled with, she was more dangerous than Lord Aizen and had already had plenty of reason to destroy her and Menoly both. She turned her attention to the Hollows summoned for test subjects, they were actually Menos which would have intimidated Loly before she decided to erode one with her venom which she found more potent than expected as it left nothing but a puddle when it barely grazed one of the Menos. She smirked and decided to try and lower level attack to see a difference in it as well. She barely flicked her wrist and released her bala and it turned the other Menos to ashes.

Shita turned her attention to Menoly and smiled delighted with Loly's power and was curious to see what the other had accomplished. Menoly was reluctant at first and stepped forward, her Resurreccion had always been considered useless during Aizen's reign. With his ability to hypnotize there was no need for minor flawed illusions. She never used it because it never fooled anyone and had basically made her a laughing stock. Her one chance to prove herself to Aizen by using her power she had made herself into an illusion of him, except his nose was 3 times larger than it should be and she had made his hair the wrong shade as well. It was clear she was not Lord Aizen and most of the Espada had laughed at her, Grimmjow had laughed the loudest which was part of why she resented him so much. She calmed herself as she noticed Shita was growing impatient and unleashed her power. Her form had not changed except her body was now covered head to toe in armor and a mirror was embedded into her chest. Shita was angry and it showed in her face, it had been another failure and she knew her master was about to cast her away like Aizen had.

"I am sorry Master Shita, I have failed..." Menoly began in dismay but was silenced as the mirror in her chest caught Shita's reflection.

Before their eyes the mirror took the image it reflected and transformed Menoly into a perfect match of Shita. Even Grimmjow's heightened sense of smell could not tell them apart. She was a perfect replica but that was not all, to everyone who looked in the mirror Shita now looked like Menoly. Shita squealed with delight as a plan began to form as to what she would do to further make her enemies suffer. Unfortunately it would mean she would have to temporarily take on her old form, but hell for the amount of torment it would cause it would be well worth it.

Rukia was confused as she looked where she knew they had been before and she could see in Renji's expression he felt something was up as well. The palace was huge, that was a given, but something told her they were going in circles. She looked at Renji and smiled softly before testing her theory.

"Renji, you continue this way, I am going to go back the way we came. Let's see what happens."

With a nod from Renji in agreement she was off in a mad dash. It did not take her long to come colliding headfirst into Renji. She had been right, something was keeping them from proceeding and whatever it was it was clearly powerful. Renji shrugs and sits down trying to think, his plan is less than thought out as he speaks.

"I think we should go back and report. This could be out of our league." He said concerned this might end up getting Rukia hurt. He didn't realize his plan would earn him a sound knock on the head. Rukia could be so brutal when she is agitated.

"Brilliant plan bonehead! Now how do you suppose we get back when back leads here and so does forward?" She huffed in frustration and added "Sometimes you are as stupid as Ichigo!"

Renji took serious offense to that and became silent, there she was bringing up him again. Why the hell was she so concerned with Ichigo? Honestly he was sick and tired of playing second fiddle to Ichigo and he could feel himself starting to hate Ichigo. Yeah sure he wasn't best buds but this was odd, he never really hated him. Why did he suddenly feel an intense hatred and jealousy towards Ichigo? Maybe it was because even when he got to be alone with Rukia somehow Ichigo always came up. He thought maybe he should mention it to Rukia but she seemed tense enough already.

Rukia was growing more and more irritated, this could be dangerous and here she was without any real help. All she had was Renji and all he did was blurt out nonsense and work as a meat shield. Why in the hell did she let him come? Hell why was she even here? To save some little princess who honestly is just looking for attention. Why in the hell was she risking her life for Orihime? Honestly wasn't her word about not being with Ichigo in that way good enough? Her thoughts were running rampant with anger and hatred at Orihime for always needing saving. Poor little Orihime, who can heal the fucking enemy and still everyone adores her.

Shita was enjoying watching her malice and hatred tainting the minds of her former friends, soon they would be ready to start the show. By the time Ichigo arrives they will be so full of anger and hatred that they will be ready to tear each other apart. Her plan was coming together nicely she thought to herself as she looked at Menoly. Then there was the problem of how would she hold up in a fight. Her illusions were great but was she tough enough to stand up to Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and any others who decided to come looking for her. If the little bitch can't hold her own then the plan will be blown. She looks at Loly and smiles wickedly before speaking in a tone like that of a siren.

"Loly, I need to know how well our little trickster can hold up, hit her with a cero and a poison lash." Shita says watching the sickened look on Loly's face she adds in an angered tone, "I SAID DO IT!"

Not wanting to disobey her master and looking at Menoly she releases her attacks as she is told. To both of their surprises the damage is dealt to the illusion and not to Menoly herself. It manages to crack her armor which is causing the illusion but it shows as wounds would. Shita waves a hand and heals her nonchalantly, though her powers to heal have not weakened any she finds them somewhat useless. They are reminiscent of her old self, the weakling always rushing to the aide of others. Menoly's powers are stronger than she could have imagined and would work wonders, things were about to get very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Down the Rabbit Hole

**AN: Ok so again my mind remains scattered but I did my best to convey the scene. Chapters seem to be running a little longer than before but hey that's never a bad thing unless it gets repetitive. Adding some separation between character changes to help the flow and cut back on confusion. I am still working on finding my groove in my writing because this is not only my first fanfic but also it is my first time writing for anyone but myself. Hope you all like it :). **

**Quick Shoutouts before I continue on to the chapter:**

** Midnight Lost, Thank you for your continued guidance and support of this story. You are a creative individual and I love your work! Thank you so much for helping me develop my style and find what is comfortable to me as well as easier to read and follow. You rock!**

** RionRequiel**, **Thank you for being there when I need you, I love you so much! I promise I will try and review your story more than I have been :P**

**Chapter 6: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Ichigo searched frantically through the rubble, something in the eyes of his comrades gave him cause for urgency. Originally he thought it was a good idea to speak to the Gotei 13, but now it seemed like it would bring more harm than good. Suddenly a jolt shot through his body as he noticed tracks and the faint remnants of Rukia and Renji. Had the search party beat him here? No that wasn't possible, he had left before they were even chosen and there was no sign of Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure in site. Rukia must have felt guilty and decided to go alone. She could be so rash and stupid sometimes, though he had to admit he was doing the exact same thing. It was more like Ichigo to go off on his own than Rukia, though it seemed Renji crawled up her ass on this one too. He was so lost in thought he had not heard the two cloaked figures coming up behind him. The firm hand on his shoulder caused him to nearly piss his pants.

"You looking for something?" Urahara asked smiling beneath his hat while Yoru stood leaned against the wall.

"Don't do that Kisuke, you scared me half to death." Ichigo stated nearly out of breath and Yoruichi laughed loudly adding "Ichigo, you didn't have that far to go!"

They paused for a moment before grabbing him and pulling him inside part of the building that remained standing. They knew at the Soul Society they could not say anything for fear of eaves droppers. Ichigo had a right to know what may happen. Ichigo started to speak but was silenced before he could get a word out by Yoruichi.

"Listen Ichigo, we had to work fast to get here before you left." Her eyes were sharp and piercing which showed how serious the situation was. She did not wait for his acknowledgement before continuing. "The order stands, save her if she can be, but if she is with the enemy willingly she is as good as dead. Head Captain refuses to let her powers fall into the wrong hands."

He stood in disbelief, after everything she had done for them they were ready to abandon her. He looks over to Urahara and gets a silent nod from his old friend and teacher. The normally jolly and joking man was silent and withdrawn. They knew that the captains had every intention of carrying out the orders this time. Very few of the captains truly believed that Orihime was in peril this time. The thought she had been using them and working with Aizen was in the back of their minds and there was no getting it out of there. Urahara and Yoruichi did their best to hide their thoughts but Ichigo could tell they thought it too.

"Traitors! She saved your asses and has been there for us when we need her! She wouldn't turn against us, if she is working with them then Aizen hypnotised her! I will kill you if you even think of hurting her!" Ichigo was mid rant when Yoruichi punched him solid on the jaw and snarled at him, it was more than unexpected.

"Shut up you brat! We came all this way to prevent you from being followed for a while! We aren't so fucking fickle as to turn our backs on her either!" Yoruichi had snapped at the thought of betraying her friend.

Urahara walks slowly over to Ichigo and comforts him, "Look, Yoru is just as worried as you, we are here to help, but we have to delay your backup in order to prevent them endangering Orihime."

Ichigo finally caught on and thanked his friends bowing his head in apology to Yoruichi for thinking she would hurt Orihime. Then a thought crossed his mind, what if Rukia and Renji were sent with the same orders. What if they had gone on ahead to secure information for the other captains? All Ichigo knew was he had to hurry and find Orihime before anyone else did. A glance from Urahara showed the way to the gateway to Hueco Mundo and in a flash Ichigo was through it landing in the sands. Yoruichi and Urahara are quick to hide it behind him to delay the others.

Shita can sense the moment Ichigo touches down and smirks wickedly as Menoly finishes the perfect copy of her old self. In a flash she is back in her new look and orders Loly to go and move the still sitting Renji and Rukia into position. Loly grins and bows her head before vanishing to play cat and mouse with their guests.

Rukia and Renji had not said much since taking a seat, both were waiting and thinking of ways out of the situation. How long would it be until reinforcements showed up? Rukia's thoughts fell to the reason she had come, Princess Orihime, this was all her fault. Why did that little bitch have to be so damn weak and defenceless, wasn't it enough to have spent days of time training her? What a waste of time because still she would play the victim and want Ichigo to save her sorry ass.

"You know what Renji, I would love to know why the fuck I came here. I mean seriously, why do I have to save Orihime? Ichigo is fully capable of doing this shit himself!" She demanded in frustration.

Renji grit his teeth as once again that named crossed her lips, he fired back enraged, "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU TALK ABOUT ANYONE BUT FUCKING ICHIGO?"

Both froze instantly and looked at each other, they were being manipulated, Renji knew he would never yell at Rukia in that way. The shock of Renji yelling at her snapped Rukia to her senses as she realized how she had just spoke of Orihime. She locks eyes with Renji and he nods, obviously their captors were watching and toying with them. Suddenly a rumbling sounds rises behind them and the stench of rot and decay comes wafting towards them.

"Rukia, what the hell did you eat?" Renji chokes and coughs and Rukia glares at him snapping back, "It's not me you idiot, Look!"

Renji follows her finger to see Loly smirking as she rounds the corner decaying the walls as she moves closer to them. She steps closer and lashes out a tendril then takes aim just left of Rukia and Renji and launches out her venom. It lands on the wall and melts it to a puddle of slime.

"Oops, silly me, I missed" Her sadistic grin broadening, "Now hold still, I can assure you this is going to hurt."

Not caring if the loop is still in effect Rukia and Renji take off running to avoid the acid like poison of Loly. They madly dash to avoid Loly's countless blasts of her venom as well as her tendrils lashing for them returning fire using Hado #31 Shakkaho. All the while not noticing that Loly is missing them on purpose to push them ever closer to their demise.

Ahead of them Orihime appears and throws up her barrier sending Loly flying backwards. For the moment they appear to be safe. Rukia and Renji are clearly stunned at the sudden appearance of Orihime and further more impressed she could repel Loly. Orihime nearly falls as she turns to her friends seemingly exhausted. She sees Rukia and reaches her hand out to her crying as she speaks.

"Rukia help me!" she says softly nearly passing out.

Rukia grabs and hugs her tightly nearly in tears and Orihime smiles as pleasantly as ever. The mirror in her chest goes undetected by Rukia as it takes in her image for later use. The would be Orihime hides it again before it can be detected. This was an easy chance to destroy Rukia but Shita had said she wanted the bitch herself so Menoly played along in her guise and stayed with the plan. The continued hugs from the soul reaper were quite annoying but there was no way Menoly would let down her master so she played along.

"Orihime, are you alright? How did you get here?" Rukia was nearly in tears as she asked.

The fake smiled, "Well, I don't really know, I guess I came here because I don't like you."

She said it so cheerfully Rukia had to double think what she had heard. Did Orihime just say what she had thought she had? She looked at Renji who was also in shock and seemingly very confused. There was Orihime still smiling like always, it had to be a mistake.

"How did you get here?" Renji repeated Rukia's question and was shocked as this time they heard loud and clear.

"I said, I came here because I don't like you." still smiling she replied.

Rukia barely managed to jump back as a knife sliced into her stomach. Fortunately for her the cut was not very deep because of her reaction speed. It was at this time Rukia noticed the mirror in her chest and glared. Renji picked up on the same thing. However looking into the mirror would prove a mistake as Renji would now fall victim to the other half of Menoly's illusions. In a flash of light she switched images with Rukia, and when the smoke cleared Renji had no idea the Rukia he now saw was not the real one.

Ichigo could sense a powerful spirit pressure and made his way quickly to the scene. The hallway leading to it looked like it had passed through someone's stomach and the stench was something he cared to never smell again. The closer he got the more he could detect Renji and Rukia also in the same location and then he felt it. Orihime was with them, she was safe, or so he thought. Nothing could prepare him for the next thing he would see.

Rounding the final corner Ichigo comes face to face with his horror, Orihime is there but not as he had expected. He starts to call out to Rukia and Renji only to witness something that would drive him into a rage so deep he may be lost to it.

The imposter sees him right on cue and rushes the real Rukia who looks like Orihime. Slicing into her and behind her hiding in a barrier is the real Orihime, Lady Shita. Right on cue she calls out to Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! HELP ME!" Shita smirks and watches as Ichigo snaps.

Ichigo without thinking unleashes Getsuga Tensho and hidden behind the barrier Shita makes her move. She removed the real Rukia and replaces hers laying on the ground. It only takes a split second for Menoly to project the illusion of the wound on her master before disappearing behind the barrier. From there Menoly can still control what Renji sees and hears and she smirks making his vision flicker as he looks at Ichigo. Thinking he is another trick and that they just killed Rukia he lunges at Orihime and is intercepted by Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo demands and his worst fears come to reality.

"She's with the enemy! I am going to kill her!" Renji states his very poorly chosen words.

Ichigo descends into madness and loses all rational thought as he launches Renji back. His hollow mask forms over his face and his entire right arm. His thoughts are gone and only one instinct remains, the instinct to kill anyone who wants Orihime dead.

**(AN: Please bare with me as real life has been hectic and my muse for the story seems to be taking a holiday...or she can't be heard over the commotion going on here at the house. Had a death in the family and so things have been hard around here so I may not be able to update for a while. There has been a lot of things going on and I have been distracted. I promise I will update ASAP please bare with me.) **


	7. Chapter 7: Through the Looking Glass

**(AN: Trying to move the story along a lil bit. Got a lot going on and trying to update and still balance everything else I have going on in life right now. Will do my best to update as I can)**

**Couple quick Shoutouts: **

**Midnight Lost, Hope to see an update on your Bleach Orihime Fic! Ya know I love it!**

**Roxyfan4ever (please let me have spelled it right _ ), Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like it!**

**Please check out Roxy & Midnight's stories and give them feedback! And now on with the show!**

**Chapter: 7 Through the Looking Glass**

Ichigo snapped completely, all he saw was red as his former friend pulled back once more and released his Bankai intent on destroying the girl he loved. Renji too was seeing blood red as he unable to cope with the realization Rukia was gone and had been killed right in front of his eyes by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Somehow he convinced himself if he could just slay the imposter that she would be returned safe and sound.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji cried and Ichigo knew there was no turning back.

Ichigo could only think that they had been sent to kill Orihime because it was easier to destroy her than save her for the Gotei 13. They had feared her powers for a long time and this was just an excuse to destroy her. What if Rukia had planned the entire thing? After all she and Renji were the first to arrive and it was obvious Rukia wanted her dead. Had Rukia actually planned the kiss knowing Orihime was there? She was out to get Orihime all along and Renji was with her all the way.

Renji was still in the mind set Ichigo was an illusion bent on distracting him and he chose to launch an attack that would get past him to reach his target. That smirking bitch was laughing at him, she had taken Rukia, maybe even killed her! She might have even killed Orihime! The only way to know for sure was to destroy her and remove the illusions.

Shita smirks wickedly as Ichigo has his back to her knowing full well she is enraging Renji even further. The dumb ox will play directly into her hands with little effort. Perhaps this meat puppet could serve a better purpose, one more devious and crushing to Ichigo if left alive. Her timing would have to be flawless in order to save him for later use. Seeing the rage Ichigo was now in that would not be a problem. The next Getsuga Tensho would provide the perfect opportunity.

Hitsugaya led the way to the remainder of Urahara's shop accompanied by Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame. The head captain had suggested several others but Captain Hitsugaya had declined knowing the intentions behind the offer. The ones he had suggested did not know Orihime and were more likely to kill her. He could still sense the fading spiritual pressure of Ichigo Kurosaki as well as an even fainter hint of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. It would seem they had gone on ahead which explained why they had not come to volunteer when news spread after the meeting. Still something was off and now the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Come out Urahara, you too Yoruichi." The young captain spoke startling his group as they had not sensed the onlookers.

"Well, you were less jumpy than Ichigo, how can I help you Captain Hitsugaya?" Urahara smiled pleasantly.

"You can get us to Hueco Mundo, it would seem the way is blocked from the soul society." Hitsugaya knew that Urahara had something to do with that.

"Certainly, but I will have to find a way. Could take us some time." He added with a grin, "I think Ichigo and the others swiped my last portable gate." Urahara continued the friendly front.

Hitsugaya could only nod and wait until the former captain saw fit to relinquish the means to join Kurosaki and the others in their search. There was no other way to get there and it was obvious that Urahara and Yoruichi had no intentions of trusting them not to harm Orihime just as he had not trusted the head captain's offered support. He pulls Matsumoto aside and speaks barely above a whisper careful to ensure they are not heard.

"They are buying Ichigo and the others some time. I don't think they trust enough to allow us to help." he said almost disappointed.

Matsumoto simply nods in response and takes a seat helping herself to Urahara's liquor cabinet. She knew why they feared Aizen was still a threat and so did Urahara. Instead of executing him and being certain he had been bound, there was that fear that perhaps it was not truly him they had captured. What if that were the case, perhaps he had taken Orihime against her will, or perhaps she had gone willingly. There was so much mistrust in the society ever since the betrayal Aizen had pulled off. It seemed no one knew how to trust one another anymore and matters only seemed to get worse day after day. Hitsugaya once had the utmost trust for the other Shinigami and now it seemed he was questioning his trust in all but her.

As Matsumoto sat lost in her own thoughts Hitsugaya was having thoughts of his own. Could he really trust Matsumoto, she seemed very calm about all that was going on. Not long ago her heart belonged to one of the traitors, Gin. Perhaps if he had not been slain then she would have joined him. What if he had succeeded when he betrayed Aizen, would Matsumoto have left to stand at his side? The fact was that so many had betrayed or been betrayed that it was hard to say, perhaps Urahara was right to prevent all but those closest to Orihime from going.

Shita was enjoying the show very much as the object of her hatred squared off against a close friend. She could see the pain and conflict within Ichigo as he stood against Renji. They had grown close but Renji was fuelled by remorse, grief pain and hatred all increased by her very own manipulation skills. She could practically taste Ichigo's heart being torn in half and his beginning decent into madness. She watched anticipating as Renji began his full assault and realized she would have to act fast because he was aiming for her. Unfortunately his fear for harming another of his friends was keeping Ichigo from completely tearing loose. Though the pain was simply delicious to watch part of her wanted to see him completely snap and lose himself like he had caused her to do.

Ichigo saw the attack and knew it well, he had seen it many times and knew exactly who it was meant for. In a flash he was directly in front of Orihime knocking away the attacks set forth by Renji. Still trying to cling to his sanity he pleads with his friend to stop trying to hurt Orihime.

"RENJI STOP! You know Orihime wouldn't hurt anyone!" Ichigo cries out but it falls on deaf ears.

Menoly backhands Rukia across the face as she tries to call out to warn Ichigo and Renji of what's going on. Rukia was trying desperately to aide her friends from behind the barrier and it was annoying Shita because it was distracting her from the fight. She motions to Menoly slyly so as not to be detected and she happily drags Rukia by her hair into a small room not far from the action. Loly was already there watching the fight through a hidden vantage point and smirked at the soul reaper who landed harshly at her feet. Before Rukia could make a move the door was slammed tight behind Menoly who had entered the room after throwing Rukia in face first.

Meanwhile outside the room Shita is in near climax from the sheer look of pain on Ichigo's face. Fighting one of his friends is taking its toll on the sanity of her former love, not that she cares for nor dislikes Renji that much to care about his pain but at least he has proven useful. Renji and Ichigo continue to trade blows feverishly each trying to disable the other without harming as Renji has finally realized it is the real Ichigo he is facing.

Both men remain completely unaware of the danger their friend Rukia is in as they continue to square off against one another. Ichigo trying to salvage his sanity and deal with the fact he had just killed one of his own. Renji was also in conflict, now realizing this really was Ichigo while trying to deal with him attacking Rukia. Blow after painful blow their blades clashed sending sparks flying. All the while Shita hid her sadistic enjoyment at their pained expressions as each battled for their sanity all while trying to get through to the other.

"Renji, stop this! We are friends we have to help each other!" Ichigo spoke fast as he locked blades with Renji.

"That's not Orihime! She is a fake!" Renji caught Ichigo's attention with this choice of words.

"A fake?" he looked at her as Renji explained what had just happened.

The sudden stop to her entertainment was more than annoying and now it would seem Renji and Ichigo were becoming chummy. It would seem Shita had a decision to make, reveal herself to them for what she was or play the boys against one another. She was anxious to reveal herself but at the same time, the chance to make him think he killed another friend before hand was also tempting. Sadly she would have to think fast before Ichigo caught on and made the choice for her.

"Ichigo, Rukia and Renji attacked and tried to kill me after I saved them from an Espada!" Shita called out truthfully.

Ichigo looked to Renji, "Is that true?"

Renji sneered at her and turned to Ichigo again, "She left out the part where she tried to stab Rukia afterwards!"

"That wasn't me!" She said in confidence knowing it was true. Even in her transformed state she still remained honest.

Ichigo was about to ask her another question but she was getting annoyed. Now that she had allowed Menoly to play with Rukia she was no longer controlling what Renji saw. This made it more difficult to manipulate him without Ichigo becoming suspicious. Making a split decision she ran towards Ichigo with outstretched arms. Knowing Renji thought she was a fake he would attack her. Once again she played on Ichigo's emotions and cried out for him and just as she thought Renji tried to intercept her.

"Ichigo!" She cried as she was thrown back and could barely hide her smirks as she hit the wall with little pain.

Ichigo again let loose and attacked blindly despite Renji's screams to stop and hear him out. He had lost it and his hollow had now covered his entire chest as he unleashed another Getsuga Tensho without another thought. He had become blinded to rationality and was a mindless fighter as he unleashed relentless attacks Shita made her move. In a flash Renji found himself in a small room bound and tied. He had no idea in the very next room Rukia had been strung up against the wall as well. Though the rooms were side by side and so near the battle they were completely separated from the sounds of the conflict and each other.

Ichigo suddenly realizing that there was no sign of Renji stops his attacks and slumps forward recovering slowly. He had not been fully prepared for what had just happened and as his sanity slowly returned he came to a cold realization. He had killed Rukia and Renji, two of his closest friends. He turned to Orihime and tried his best to smile for her despite his inner pain. As his vision blurs he sees two familiar figures appear beside Orihime and he can vaguely hear her laughing.

**(Updates are coming along slowly but they are coming. Having issues with personal family stuff. Fiance's boss has decided to cut him back to 5 hours a week. He was promised 30 hours a week then got moved down to 2 half days and the past 2 weeks he was moved down to just 5 hrs on mondays and that's it. So he's looking for another job and things are stressed. It's making it harder on me to write when I am worried about everything else. Thank god for my Fiance's family, I don't know what I would do without his parents. Anyway, I will update when I can.)**


End file.
